<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977130">After Hours [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "After Hours" by eponymous_rose.</p>
<p>"Jester visits a temple and engages in a little artistic liberty. Beau's just along for the ride.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt:<br/>Kenopsia: The eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that is usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Hours [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts">eponymous_rose</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869076">After Hours</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose">eponymous_rose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="small">Cover art by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo">bessyboo</a></span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Length: 8:41<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/after%20hours.mp3">LQ mp3</a> (for storage considerations) or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/after%20hours%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p>
<p>Streaming:</p>
<p>
 <audio></audio></p>
<p>Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X! Thanks to eponymous_rose for having blanket permission!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>